Disruptor antiguo
El disruptor antiguo es una unidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo infestada. Destaca por la capacidad de drenar la energía de un Warframe. El disruptor antiguo no solo posee un aura que permite a sus aliados cercanos drenar la energía de Warframe con cada ataque, sino que sus propios ataques cuerpo a cuerpo tienen un 10% de probabilidad de infligir estado a los jugadores, drenando la energía del Warframe del jugador durante la duración de estado y reduciendo temporalmente los escudos. Son de color azul claro y verde, con tentáculos rojos brillantes donde uno se supone que está en la boca. Pon atención al brillo rojo distintivo. Consejos *Casts an aura on itself and allies (they will be surrounded in purple) with three effects: *# Reduces damage received from Warframe powers by 90% and radial[clarify?] attacks. *# On hitting a Warframe, drains energía proportional to the damage dealt (this is separate from the Efecto de estado). *# Reduces the crowd control effects of certain incoming abilities. Not all abilities are treated the same way. Multiple Ancient Disruptor auras can stack, producing a stronger reduction effect. *It is recommended to take these Ancients out from afar. Anything that deals or damage will be effective, to a lesser extent. Ancients take less damage from , , and damage as Fosilizada is their health type. Close range and melee combat is not recommended, but if you must, attempt to attack from the side or back. *Like all Ancients, the Disruptor will knock down players with both their charging attack and by striking with their smaller arm. They will usually follow up with their disrupting attack. Remember that the longer arm is the only one that can disrupt you, and keep your distance. *When afflicted, it is recommended to attempt to roll away or do a jump attack with your melee weapon (if it stuns or knocks down enemies) when in the presence of other Infestation, as the scrambling effects can cause confusion with consulting the HUD for current ammunition, Shields and Health. *While Rhino's Piel de hierro is active, you are immune to both the knockdown and the energy drain. The same applies for Trinity's Enlace. *Blocking with a melee weapon can block its attacks and energy drains (but is unreliable as it sometimes fails). *While using Shade, if an Ancient charges you and your cloak, it is advised to move away from where you last were as the Ancient will sometimes reach you and attack you regardless of the fact you have been hidden for moments before it attacked. *An easy way to counter the Disruptor's charge attack and power drain is to jump kick straight at the ancient. This will knock down the Disruptor and evade their proc. *As of , it is now recommended to have the sentinel equipped with a Guardián mod, allowing the victim to shrug off the excessive shield damage dealt by the Ancient Disruptor. *In Defense, Mobile Defense, and Survival missions, where many enemies are slain in a short period of time, players should be able to find enough energy orbs to refill what energy was lost. Be sure to not immediately start grabbing them though, as the orbs will be consumed, but as long as your screen is distorted, they will not provide any energy. Be especially careful when using a sentinel with the Aspiradora precept equipped, since it will still pick up energy orbs at a greater range, which will go to waste while disrupted as damage disables all energy gained while the proc is active. *After the change in model and appearance in , their lower legs are very hard to hit, as bullets will usually miss or go through the legs without dealing damage. Try to aim between the middle of the legs and their "waist" as most bullets will hit this area. *They will occasionally deploy grappling hooks to reel in players into melee range, identical to that used by Grineer Escorpiónes. This attack can immobilize players long enough for the Disruptors to attack with their energy drain, making a successful hooking a risk of unavoidable disruption. Voltereta will allow players to spring up mid-pull however, enough to make an escape. Notas *The crown on its back is a special body modifier that reduces damage by a flat 50%. *Prior to , the Ancients appear to be oversized Runners and Leapers. Ancient Disruptor in particular were bright red. * gave Ancients the ability to hook in players from afar, an ability identical to that of the Grineer Escorpión. *Control mental led Disruptors will give allies a aura but it is unknown if any effects benefit players. (possible Eximus resistance?) **The same effect applies to Shadow Ancients. *An Ancient under the effects of a proc will have their aura's temporarily disabled to its allies although the effect will still be negatively applied to players. *When a Disruptor is around, it and other enemies in range can drop out of Bastilla's effect. *The Ancient Disruptor was renamed from Ancient Disrupter to Ancient Disruptor. *As of , Ancient Disruptors can damage Warframe energy while in Invulnerability state, such as Valkyr's Histeria. Errores *Stealth attacking them causes them to shrink, much like other larger enemies. *Reviving yourself after getting killed by a Disruptor causes your screen to stay disrupted. **Getting disrupted again will fix the screen when the effect expires. Curiosidades *The heavy/right-arm attack of Ancient Disruptors used to drain shields and energy completely with every hit - this was reduced to a forced proc that reduces shields and drains all energy as of . *According to the Lotus, the Ancients are plant-like lifeforms. *The Ancient Disruptor has a similar infected Orokin crown on their backs, similar to the Ancient Infested. Ancient Healers have this similarity as well. en:Ancient Disruptor